sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Allyson Courtney Carter
Vital Statistics Age: 56 Planet of origin: Mars Job: Marine Squad Leader Rank: Staff Sergeant Affiliation: Solarian Empire Bio Alliance Days Born in Opportunity, Allyson grew up relatively alone, as her parents abandoned her after she was born. At first, she was raised in an orphanage, but she ran away at eight and lived in the streets. She lived on the move, learning how to avoid the local police, as well as the roving gangs. When she was old enough, she decided that she'd been on Mars too long, and enlisted in the Sword Legion. Eventually, the tricks she'd learned though her years on the streets elevated her to the rank of Sergeant, though she stopped there, her temper causing her issues with the higher ranks. Refusing to follow procedures as written, Carter has been reprimanded many times, though never discharged, as she's damned good at her job. She was assigned a squad as an experiment, consisting of a bunch of conscripts with criminal pasts, as she knew she could keep em in line, and point their violent tendencies toward the enemy. Her and her squad always volunteer for forward assault on enemy cities and fortresses, as she excels at urban warfare. This came in handy during the Damaskus Incident, where her and her people helped reclaim full control of the planet. Solarian Empire Officially part of Force Recon as the leader of Misfit Squad, Carter has since mellowed out, her entire team earning pardons and re-enlisting in the Solarian Marines on their own volition. due to the relative peacetime mission of the Marines, the Misfits are relegated to training missions and diplomatic protection. Relationships * Misfit Squad: They are her family. she would die for any member of the team. * Deborah Little: Though Lieutenant Colonel Little is her Commanding Officer on paper, Carter sees her more as a friendly rival. As such, they're usually found in the sparring ring or the shooting range. It was LtCol Little's call that put the Misfits on Diplomatic Protection detail. * Forsythia Thorn: The late biologist was like a little sister to Carter, so she took it hard when the Outcasts finally assassinated her for looking into making synthetic Cardamine. * Laura Sclera-Kloudwalker: The Former Field Marshal of the Sword Legion, Laura was the one that nominated the Misfits for ONI work and has earned the respect of the squad. * Alanna Hollander: An ONI Wetwork Operative the Misfits have worked with in the past, They developed a close friendship, an incredible rarity for Carter outside of the Misfits. Rumor mill says they're more than friends, due to Carter's public bisexual orientation. Trivia T'heme Music': I May Fall - Jeff Williams (Feat. Casey Lee Williams) Personality: '''Normally cheerful, and somewhat care-free, she becomes serious in a combat situation.She cares deeply about her friends and fellow Marines, and becomes quite upset if any of them are hurt. She is intelligent and perceptive, being able to analyze her opponents' movements rather quickly and come-up with an effective counter strategy. However, her temper occasionally prevents her from thinking clearly when she gets riled up. '''Skills: The Misfits are also considered part of ONI, allowing the squad to pull assignments that are considered too dangerous, or too vital, for even Force Recon. And having trained and worked in Diplomatic Protection, this also allows the squad to carry weapons in the presence of Emperor Rudolph, the only people able to do so without being part of the Imperial Guard. Category:Characters